This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
For a number of years racks have been used for mounting electronic equipment modules including, but not limited to, computer server equipment. Such racks are standardized frames or enclosures that allow for the mounting of multiple equipment modules.
Commonly these racks comply to a 19-inch rack standard, wherein each module has a front panel that is 19 inches (482.6 mm) wide, including edges or ears that protrude on each side to allow the module to be fastened to the rack frame with screws. The height of the electronic modules is standardized as multiples of 1.75 inches (44.5 mm) or one rack unit (U).
The use of racks with computer server equipment is particularly favourable, since it allows for dense hardware configurations without occupying excessive floor space or requiring shelving.
Equipment which is commonly accessed for servicing may be mounted via rails (or slides) rather than directly to the rack, wherein the equipment module may slide into the rack along the supporting rails.
Whilst such rail mounted equipment provides improved accessibility for inspection or maintenance, there remains an access problem when the equipment is mounted high up, particularly when it is mounted above a user's eye level.
US2006/0010456 describes a rack mount type storage unit, which is stated as enabling easy access to recording disk drives. In this unit a plurality of frame members are provided within a support cabinet. Each frame member is essentially a drawer provided on rails, which permit the frame member to slide out of the support cabinet.
Each frame member is attached to these rails, which are provided on guide rails within the support cabinet. The frame member and its rails slide out of the cabinet and the frame member can then pivot about support shafts that are attached to, and perpendicular to, the rails. There are restraint members provided that mean that once the frame member has been pulled out and allowed to rotate round the frame member is then stopped at a predetermined angle. The recording disk drives are held within the frame members in an upright attitude and can be removed from the frame members once they have slid out and pivoted to an angled position.
FR2622365 relates to a product that has a number of modules, each containing electrical or electronic equipment. Each module has a drawer in a support rack and the drawer can rotate about a pivot point located at the middle of the drawer. The modules are shown mounted onto an elongate support.
DE3426102 describes a cabinet that houses a mounting rack on rails. Components are placed in the mounting rack. The mounting rack is provided on guide rails which permit the rack to slide out of the cabinet. The mounting rack and its rails slide completely out of the cabinet and then the mounting rack can pivot about bolts attached to the rails. Once the mounting rack has been pivoted it can be removed and replaced.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,566,064 relates to a cabinet for holding high frequency apparatus. The chassis in the cabinet is slid out and then rotatably moved between different angled positions on a slide arm made up of telescoping channel members. The pivoting of the chassis is about a pivot point on the slide arm, which is located outside the frame when the rotation occurs. The chassis is moved out and rotated to allow access to controls behind the chassis.
US2010/061064 relates to a copper patching assembly that has a shallow tray with patch-ports mounted thereon. This tray can be slid out of the assembly on a sliding track that is located midway up the height of the frame. The tray is then tilted up or down to facilitate access to the top face of the tray, with the tray being pivoted about pins on the sliding track.
DE1183157 describes a cabinet that has pullout drawers which can slide out and then pivot downwards. The pivoting is about the axis of locking bolts.
The present invention arose in a bid to provide an improved rack module.